Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of wireless communication and, more particularly, to a power save mechanism for wireless communication traffic.
Unscheduled automatic power save delivery (U-APSD) can be implemented on a wireless local area network (WLAN) device to ensure quality of service (QoS) by prioritizing traffic (e.g., voice, video, etc.) exchanged between the WLAN device and an access point. In U-APSD, data transmitted from the WLAN device to the access point (uplink data) is used to trigger the access point. When the access point receives the uplink data, the access point starts an unscheduled service period and transmits buffered downlink data (if available) to the WLAN station. At the end of the service period, the access point transmits an end of service period (EOSP) notification to indicate that the access point has no buffered downlink data to transmit.